Love? He Doesn't Know the Meaning of the Word
by Hima-Alaya
Summary: A collection of D18 drabbles, in a nutshell.


**A/N **I don't usually write Author's Notes. owo this is exciting! /shot

This was a drabble meme challenge, I'll post the rules so no one gets confused or anything. x'D  
_My friend Fran challenged me to do this, and so, it was done to the best of my abilities._

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._  
_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._  
_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_  
_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_

* * *

_

_Your Heart is an Empty Room - Death Cab for Cutie_

"What, what do you want now Bronco?" Hibari asked, blatantly spiteful about having to spend more time with his tutor. Dino was convinced that Hibari loved him, that there was something preventing him from showing it. He wasn't always too sure, but he wanted to find out.

"I can't want to just spend time with you?" He asked, sounding innocent. He truly missed him when he left on business, he didn't really have much of a choice either. It was business. Hibari turned away from him "Tch, why say that, you always leave." It was small, but Dino could hear the pain in his voice. He had a way of knowing exactley what he was thinking.

"Kyouya..." He began to say his name, but was cut off. "Don't, don't say my name Cavallone." Hibari spat, now facing the wall.

"Why not? Kyouya, ti amo." Dino came out and said, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that he would listen to his pleas. It never worked, his heart seemed to be empty, empty save for the battles they had on the roof.

"..." Hibari held his breath, "i love you too..."

* * *

_Sayanora Heaven - Nekomata Master_

"Kyouya, don't leave." Dino had to catch his breath, he might not be able to make it this time. He'd been shot, and now lay in a bed in the hospital.

Hibari stood in the doorway, staring at the man laying in the bed. "No, I can't let this happen."

"let what happen...?" It was a struggle for him to live, let alone speak. He insisted on continuing the conversation.

"I was the one who was going to bite you to death." He pulled out a small knife, and sat next to him on the bed. "I intend to keep my promise."

"I never had a doubt in the world that you would." He smiled, it was melancholic, but he knew it was going to come eventually.

* * *

_Garbage Truck - Sex Bob-Omb_

The weather wasn't too pretty, but that was just perfect. They were a garage band after all. Well, that's what Dinoi had just managed to convince Hibari into doing.

"Why are we doing this again." Hibari said flatly, clearly not impressed with having to change out of his uniform.

"Kyouya, it'll be fun. Lighten up at least." Dino said, of course he was the only lively one around, or at least between the two.

"Still..." Hibari didn't like the fact that he had been practically forced into this, no matter how charasmatic the Cavallone Don was. He still didn't like it. Hibird chirped overhead, excited at hearing his master sing.

* * *

_Magnet_

Kyouya had never known love, I told myself, he didn't know what it felt like to be loved unconditionally. The only thing he knew was power. "Kyouya..." I whispered softly into his ear. I sat behind him, and he in front of me. It was rare that he actually showed up to school.

"Tch, herbivore." He was clearly irritated with me. I was irritating, but that was the point. No one actually knew that we were together, or intimate for that matter. He had an image to maintain, and I had to be out of the way. "Kyouya~ Are we meeting together after school?" I asked, disregarding the other people in the class.

"Hnnn... go away." He attempted to ignore me, but his attempts usually faltered and crumbled after a while.

"Maybe I don't want too." I leaned forward a bit, playing with the loose strands of his hair. "Please, answer my question at least."

He turned around, to face me. The look on his face implied that he clearly didn't want to talk to me openly. I smiled brightly, trying to make him lighten up a bit. "Fine but I wan-" He was cut off, mostly by me. I kissed him full on, right in the middle of class. Now he couldn't tell me that I wasn't allowed to kiss him in public. Now everyone knew, about us, about how it was wrong, about how it was so right to begin with.

He was like a magnet.

* * *

_Jesus - Gackt_

The whip cracked in the air, and tonfas smashed into the ground. "You'll have to try harder if you want to hit me this time, Kyouya~" He was taunting me, he always taunted me. "Tch, Cavallone." We were doing the rounds, none of this witty banter bullshit, we weren't heroes.

"Kyouya, you're wide open" He lashed me, leather hitting my cheek, sending me backwards in shock. This wasn't what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't going to tell him. I was going to show him.

I recovered quickly enough, lunging at him unexpectedly. Cavallone recoiled, but not fast enough. His back hit the ground, with me on top of him. "Am I wide open now?" It was my turn to taunt him, he always had the fun, why couldn't I do it this time?

"W-what are you." he stamered, clearly shocked from the impact of hitting the ground, and having the extra weight of me on top of him.

"Showing you your opening, what else, herbivore?" I asked, clearly having fun.

* * *

_Simulation - Irie Shoichi & Spanner_

"This is probably one of your worse ideas you know." Hibari stated. Eyeing whatever it was that Cavallone was doing. He didn't trust many people, and what he was doing now, was clearly either really stupid, or a soon to be violation of that trust.

"I'm helping you out Kyouya~" Dino said, standing in front of him, wearing what appeared to be nothing more than his jeans and his jacket.

"How is this supposed to help me." His mouth pursed into a line, and he folded his arms over his chest. "We're talking about math, not about... whatever it is you are attempting to do."

"You mean seduce you?" Dino said slyly, emphasizing the word "seduce".

"...call it what you will." he stated flatly, still not all that impressed with where this was going. Dino shrugged off his coat, revealing the array of colourful blue flames that seemingly engulfed his body. "Figure out the length of these." He ran his fingers up the blue flames on the left side of his body.

"How does this help." He insisted on finding out what the blond was doing, clearly his motive wasn't too get him to measure the ink.

"Oh, well, you never know." Dino took a step closer and grabbed his hands. "Kyouya~ At least give it a try?" He was smiling, he was always smiling.

'Damn herbivore...' Hibari didn't say it out loud, simply thought it to himself.

* * *

_Let it Rock - Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil' Wayne_

"Kyouya. Kyouya come over here." The blond haired man gestured for the younger to sit on the bed next to him. He patted the covers next to his bed.

"..." Was the only response he got, but the boy grudgingly went over to sit next to him. "What."

"Don't be like that." Dino stroked Hibari's hair. "I'm not about to do something you don't want me too."

"How do I know that? Pervert." Hibari shot back at him. Dino sighed, over exagerated and exasperated. He pushed Hibari back into the covers. "You don't, but you never seem to fight back either." He pressed his lips to the slender boys, and tangled his fingers into the soft black hair.

Hibari glared, choosing to try and ignore the advances, but he gave in. Dino was warm and familiar, he loved the feeling of something that familiar. He parted his lips slightly to allow Dino to slip his tongue in and stroke his tongue. It soon turned into a fight for dominance, Hibari's tongue fighting back against Dino's. Hibari was the first to break away, and push Dino onto the bed.

* * *

_Innocent Sorrow - Abingdon Boys School_

The room was dark, and the atmosphere wasn't what it usually was like. Hibari felt alone, he felt utterly and irrevocably alone. He was confined to a cage that he shouldn't have been in.

the only one who could cage him in was the bronco.

The door opened, and he immediatly turned his head towards the noise, but backed away from the source so that he wouldn't be seen. It was easier to escape that way if it was an intruder.

"kyouya...?" the voice was soft, familiar. A footstep sounded through the room, and then a rather large thump. Only one person was capable of something like that.

the bronco.

Hibari stood up, he hadn't even realized that he was sitting on the dank floor. "Dino..." He responded back. He almost never said his name. He made his way towards the man lying on the floor. "You came."

"I wouldn't ever leave you." He stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "I heard you were caugh-" He was cut off by Hibari's hands, pressing themselves against his mouth.

"I'm not caught unless I want to be, this was nothing more than a setback." He said, pushing Dino out of the open door. "Let's leave. Now."

* * *

_Parasite World - TERRA_

The world, it was dank, nothing seemed like it was right.

was anyone even here or awake?

He was trapped.

He sat up in bed quickly, panicking. Panicking over what? Nothing had been the same since he started to live in the Cavallone mansion, while said man wasn't there. It was lonely, but he'd never admit that to anyone, not even to himself.

it was ridiculous what denial could do to you at times.

"I miss you..." He said quietly.

* * *

_Everytime we Touch - Cascada_

He rolled over, not noticing that there was someone actually sleeping next to him. The figure next to him groaned and mummbled, more or less something about needing coffee. Hibari shuffled over, unsure as to who it was that was lying in his bed. It took him a moment to realize, that he wasn't sleeping in his own bed. He sat up abruptly, throwing the sheets and blankets off of him as he sat up suddenly.

He pulled the blankets off the sleeping figure, fully intending to bite whoever was in the bet with him to death. He saw only the shock of golden blond hair before said blond wrapped his arms around his slender waist. "You wake up too early." He said, it sounded garbled. Dino really wasn't a morning person, despite the way he looked.

"Get off me herbivore." Hibari snapped. He was still confused as to why he was in the same bed as the older man.

"Why? You're so mean. I didn't do anything wrong." But his appearance said otherwise, for he wasn't wearing anything, and neither was Hibari.


End file.
